


I Need a Hero

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Carol Danvers x Reader Series [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Badass Women, F/F, Fluff, Probably a curse word or two, Violence, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: As a child, you witnessed a mysterious woman beating the shit out of an old lady on the train.  Inspired by her strength, you make it your life’s goal to be just as brave as her.  What happens when the world goes to hell and you’re reunited with the superhero that changed your entire life?
Relationships: carol danvers x reader
Series: Carol Danvers x Reader Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587052
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	I Need a Hero

**Carol Danvers x Reader**

**Summary** – As a child, you witnessed a mysterious woman beating the shit out of an old lady on the train. Inspired by her strength, you make it your life’s goal to be just as brave as her. What happens when the world goes to hell and you’re reunited with the superhero that changed your entire life?

**Warnings** – Violence, Badass women, Fluff, Endgame Spoilers…probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 6.8K

**Notes **\- Parts 1 - 7 of 7

** _**Updated December 31, 2019**_ **

_ ** [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) ** _

[[MORE]]

It had been just another normal day for YN. Her mom had spent ten minutes trying to get her out of bed and ready for school like always. The day was nice and sunny, so she hadn't minded the short walk from their apartment to the train station. 

Her mom always got off with her at the stop a block away from the school, and it embarrassed YN so much to be dropped off at the front door like some baby. She'd begged her mom to let her walk from the station to the school, and she'd finally promised that when YN was ten, she could make the trip on her own. She was only seven, so she still had a few years to go, but she tried not to let it bum her out too much.

The train had been more crowded than usual and there were people standing in the aisle holding onto the bars over head. YN and her mom had been lucky enough to find seats next to a sweet old lady with gray, chin length hair and a pink cardigan. The old lady had given YN a smile which was unusual because most people on the train just ignored everyone else—especially kids.

When the woman in the green and black bodysuit walked into their car, YN's attention zeroed in on her. She'd never seen someone dressed like her outside of a movie and YN couldn't understand why she'd wear something like that on the train.

The woman walked past them, but then stopped and turned back to the old lady. What happened next was something YN would never forget as long as she lived.

The old lady smiled at the strange woman, but instead of smiling back—which was the polite thing to do—the woman hauled off and punched the old lady right in the face. Everyone on the train gasped in surprise, but the old lady was tougher than she looked.

The fight that broke out between the two women had YN's eyes growing wide with shock. She'd never seen anyone fight like that before, and especially not a woman. Her mother always told her it wasn't ladylike to hit someone. Ladies used their words—not their fists—to solve problems.

Some of the other people on the train tried to stop the strange woman from beating up the old lady, but YN didn't think it was necessary. The old lady was kicking the other woman's butt.

YN's mom had wrapped her arms around her daughter to try to protect her from the fight, but YN wasn't scared. It was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen in her life. Just when she thought it was over, the old lady slipped away and headed for the next train car. 

If the other people on the train hadn't seen what had happened next, YN would've probably convinced herself it hadn't happened—or she'd risk having her mother wash her mouth out with soap for telling lies. 

The old lady turned into a man, but not just any man. She turned into the man sitting on the opposite side of her mother. No one said a word as he jumped up through the emergency exit and disappeared. The other woman followed closely behind and just like that, it was all over.

YN had gone to school and told all her friends about the woman on the train. None of her friends believed her, but that didn't bother her at all. She'd seen a real-life superhero like Wonder Woman—although this woman wore more clothes than Wonder Woman. She wasn't sure how she knew the blonde lady was the superhero, but she figured that the other person—she wasn't sure if it was a woman or a man—had shape-shifted. Heroes didn't need to pretend to be someone else.

Her entire life had changed after that day. She'd insisted that her mother buy her all the superhero comic books—even the ones with boys—and she'd taken up karate after school. All the kids in her class knew what they wanted to be when they grew up, and for the first time in YN's life, she did too. 

She was going to be a superhero.

When she'd awoken in the woods of Wakanda with Bucky, Sam, Wanda, T'Challa, and Groot, she'd had no idea what was going on. They'd briefly looked around for the rest of the Avengers, but after a few minutes, they'd returned to the battlefield to find Okoye addressing the armies.

The General had explained as quickly as she could that five years had gone by, and that the Avengers had been working on a way to undo what Thanos had done. YN couldn't believe what she was hearing, but before she had a chance to wrap her mind around the truth, a portal opened up and a strangely-dressed man emerged.

"Thanos has returned and your help is needed to defeat him," he announced. "Will you join us?"

T'Challa shared a look with Okoye and M'Baku before turning to the mysterious man. "The warriors of Wakanda are at your disposal."

"Hey," Sam called out to the man. "Where are the rest of the Avengers?"

"They're already on the front lines," he told Sam as he began to create another portal.

Sam glanced over at YN and Wanda before touching a finger to the comms in his ear. "Hey, Cap, you read me? Cap, it's Sam. Do you hear me?" He paused for a moment when he saw the portal opening. With a smirk, he extended his wings and took to the sky. "On your left."

The next thirty minutes went by in a blur as YN began battling some of the same horrors she felt like she'd just seen a few minutes before. It was hard to come to terms with the fact that she'd been gone for five years, but there wasn't a lot of time for her to dwell on it.

She did her best to push down her confusion and focus on the battle, but when she saw the woman in the sky take out Thanos' ship like it was nothing more than a gnat in her way, YN froze. All at once, her childhood encounter with the superhero came flooding back in an instant.

For years after she'd joined S.H.I.E.L.D. she'd tried to find information on the mysterious woman she'd encountered on the train as a child, but everyone had brushed her off and told her that she'd imagined the whole thing. 

But she knew she hadn't. And the proof she'd been searching for all her life was now standing a few feet in front of her.

Seeing her hero again gave her the will to keep fighting, if only to ensure that she'd have a chance to speak to her once they'd finally sent Thanos and his army to hell where they belonged.

They'd succeeded, but at a great cost. YN was still reeling from Tony's sacrifice when she'd been confronted with the news that they'd also lost Nat. Of all of her teammates, Nat had been the only one that truly believed her when she'd spoken of the superhero that had set her on the path to becoming a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.

In the aftermath of the battle, YN hadn't found an opportunity to speak with the woman she'd learned was named Carol Danvers. Grief sat heavy on their hearts, and the world was an absolute mess since everyone that Thanos had snapped out of existence had suddenly reappeared out of nowhere.

It hadn't been until after Tony's funeral that YN had found a moment to speak to Captain Danvers. She'd hesitated for only a moment before finally steeling her resolve and approaching the woman that she'd put on a pedestal for the better part of her life.

"Excuse me," YN said with a smile. "Could I have a word with you?"

Carol looked at the woman approaching her and felt a moment of recognition. "Do I know you?"

YN shook her heard. "My name is YN. We met once—briefly." She offered a half shrug as she continued. "I was just a little girl when you fought that old lady on the train. I've been looking for you ever since."

"Why?" Carol asked as her brows furrowed in confusion.

"You've been my hero ever since that day," YN said, feeling completely ridiculous. "I even joined S.H.I.E.L.D. in the hopes that I'd get a chance to meet you one day."

Carol scrunched up her nose. "Disappointed?"

"Oh, no," YN said with a shake of her head. "You were amazing. Everything I thought you'd be, and more."

"I like you. You remind me of. . .well. . .me," Carol said with a little half smile. She glanced around at the other people milling about after the funeral. "How attached are you to Earth?"

YN didn't know how to answer that question. "It's home, I guess."

"I could use a partner if you're interested." Carol looked up at the sky. "The whole universe is going to be in chaos after all this." She looked back at YN. "Whaddya say, YN? You in?"

Feeling like she'd just won the lottery, she stared at her hero in dumbfounded shock. "Absolutely."

"Great." Carol nodded toward Nick Fury standing on the porch. "I've got a few loose ends to tie up and then I'll be ready to go."

"Wait," YN called out as Carol started to walk away. "How am I supposed to travel in space."

Carol winked. "Don't worry. I've got an idea."

"You want me to do what, now?" Fury asked as his one eye narrowed suspiciously.

"I need to you get me an unlimited supply of that shrinking juice." Carol pursed her lips and shook her head at Fury. It had been years since she'd seen her old friend, but it seemed as though some things never changed.

"They're called Pym Particles and I don't think Dr. Pym likes to share."

She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed heavily. With a quick jerk of her chin, she directed Fury's gaze to the group of superheroes standing by the dock talking. "See that hot S.H.I.E.L.D. agent over there?"

Fury craned his neck and tried to figure out who Carol was talking about. "Wilson or Barnes?"

Carol's face scrunched up in a look of disgust. "Ew, not them. Agent YLN."

"Agent YLN?"

"What?" She shrugged her shoulders. "She's cute and she wants to hang out with me." Her face dropped as a look of utter seriousness came over her features. "Do you know something about her that I don't?"

"Just the fact that she saw you kick that Skrull's ass on the train the first day we met," Fury said with a huge grin. "She's been looking for you ever since." He shrugged. "I kept telling her I had no idea what she was talking about. . ." He paused for a moment. "I'm surprised she's not over here right now chewing my ass out for lying to her all these years."

Carol waved her hand to get him to shut up. "You can deal with your own problems later. Right now, I need a way for her to travel in space with me. Pym has the means, you just need to pave the way for me." She made a vague gesture with her hand. "Make up some bullshit about S.H.I.E.L.D. protocol or matters of national security—you know, like you always do."

He chuckled. "You underestimate Hank Pym. He was one of the founders of S.H.I.E.L.D., so that bullshit doesn't work on him." He took a deep breath and thought for a moment. "Are you really trying to get ahold of one of the most top-secret substances in the world just so you can impress a girl?"

Carol blushed and shrugged. "She's a really pretty girl. And she's totally into me."

Rolling his eyes, he stepped down off the porch and made his way to where Pym was talking to Banner. "You owe me one."

"Nope," she said, popping the P. "I answered the pager—this makes us even."

He knew better than to argue with her, so instead he flipped her off and tried to figure out what he could say to get Hank Pym to agree to give up not only the Particles, but a suit as well.

Lang had instantly jumped on his lame explanation of intergalactic security, and started singing Carol's praises to Pym and the van Dyme's. Fury was sure Pym was going to refuse, but Hope stepped in and promised him that Carol would get whatever she needed.

With all the details of her plan ironed out, Carol went back to tell YN the good news. "It's all set up. We can leave whenever you're ready.'

"So, how's this going to work?" YN asked skeptically.

"It's simple, actually. You shrink down and hold on tight. When we get where we're going, you return to normal size."

"Aw, there's going to be another Tic Tac running around space," Sam teased. 

Carol gave him a withering look. "Scott and Hope are getting together the supplies." She hooked a thumb over her shoulder. "Meet me down by the lake in about twenty minutes?"

YN nodded since she was incapable of forming words at the moment. This was really happening and she was still trying to convince herself it wasn't a dream. One second she'd been working up the courage to even talk to Carol Danvers, and now she was getting ready to leave behind her entire life to go explore the universe with her. Since she'd woken up in the woods of Wakanda nothing about the world had made any sense, but this development wasn't something she was going to complain about.

"This place is beautiful," YN mused aloud as she and Carol laid on their backs and stared up at the purple sky above them. 

Nothing on this world was like anything YN had ever seen before. She was used to the azure blue sky she'd seen all her life, but on this planet, the sky was more purple than blue. If she'd had to pick a shade, she'd have gone with amethyst.

Even the plant life had their own unique shades that differed from Earth. All of the trees had bark of pure white with cobalt blue leaves. The grass that they were currently lounging on was also blue, but it was more of a sapphire blue than cobalt like the trees.

Carol turned her head so she look at YN. She could tell the other woman was in awe at the alien world with it's bright blue foliage and pretty purple sky. "Caalsul is one of my favorite planets. I like to come here when I've got a bit of free time. It's nice in the summer, but I prefer the Autumn."

YN met Carol's gaze and smiled. "Do the leaves change color here like they do on Earth?"

Carol smiled and shifted so that she was lying on her side with her head propped up by her hand. "Everything changes color here." She saw the look of wonder in YN's eyes, so she kept going. "The leaves all turn to a vibrant shade of orange and the bark on the trees turn as black as night. Even the sky changes color as the planet begins moving away from one sun and gets closer to the other." She pointed up toward the dual suns in the sky—one larger than the other. "The bigger sun is a red supergiant, so it's what causes the sky to look purple in the summer, but the smaller sun is a white dwarf which makes the sky change to a pretty sunflower yellow in the autumn."

"How do you know so much about all this?" YN asked as she also turned on her side with her head propped on her hand.

"I don't know," Carol answered with a shrug. "I guess I've just picked up a bunch of useless trivia along the way."

A lock of blonde hair had fallen across Carol's forehead, so YN reached out and brushed it aside. "I don't think it's useless."

Carol tried to hide the blush that spread across her cheeks from YN's gentle touch, but she knew she was failing. "If it makes you happy, then it's definitely not useless."

YN could feel the mood shift between them as her eyes lingered on Carol's lips for a moment too long. They'd been traveling together for a few weeks, but this was the first moment they'd had alone since they'd left Earth. As predicted, the universe was in chaos after the reversal of the Snap and Carol's unique abilities were in high demand as some saw this as an opportunity to capitalize on the confusion to seize control of more vulnerable worlds.

She'd enjoyed fighting alongside Carol and she was slowly starting to get the hang of the new suit with its shrinking capabilities. The power that came along with being tiny was an added benefit she hadn't been expecting, but she was quick to put it to use as she and Carol tried to re-establish peace in the universe.

But peace wasn't what YN was feeling at that very moment.

Her entire body was as taut as a wire, and she felt as thought the slightest pressure would have her snapping in two. She'd noticed the way Carol looked at her when she thought YN wasn't looking, so she was pretty sure the formidable Captain was crushing just as hard as she was. 

But she was nervous. 

The last thing she wanted to do was ruin the friendship they were building, but with every day that passed, the tension between them increased.

Her fingers still lingered on Carol's skin, so she steeled her nerves and allowed her fingers to trace a path along Carol's face and down to the nape of her neck. As she made her move, she kept her gaze glued to the honey-colored eyes watching her closely. With the gentlest of pressure, she pulled the other woman closer to her until their lips were just mere millimeters apart.

Both of them froze for a moment as their noses brushed against one another's and their breath tickled each other's cheek. This was the moment YN loved the most—that heady sensation just before a first kiss that was bounding with possibilities. There was no other feeling quite the same and she always liked to take a moment to savor it since it was impossible to recreate.

Eventually the need to know outweighed every other instinct and they closed the gap between them at the same moment. Their first kiss was like a whisper as their lips just barely brushed together. It was sweet, and almost innocent.

Carol pulled away and looked at YN to gauge her reaction. When she saw the smile on YN's face, she let out the breath she hadn't been aware she'd been holding. It was by no means her first kiss—or even her first kiss with another woman—but there was something special about YN that she couldn't put her finger on just yet.

"I like this planet," YN murmured as she felt her face splitting into a huge grin.

"Yeah?" Carol smiled back at her. "I'm definitely bring you back in the Autumn—you'll love it even more then."

______________________

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 263 of my writing challenge. I hope you enjoyed it! First of all, Caalsul is not a real planet. . .I made it up. Also, I have no idea if a red supergiant and a white dwarf can exist that close to one another, or if it would cause the sky to change colors. . .I was just having fun making things up! But it does sound beautiful, though, doesn't it? The colors of Autumn on this world make me think it'd be a perfect place for Halloween with it's black and orange trees and bright yellow sky. Do you think Carol will bring the Reader back when the leaves start changing? Where do you think their relationship will be by that point? Both of these women are strong and formidable, so I like that they're soft and vulnerable with one another, don't you? I look forward to your comments, and if you enjoyed this story, please consider reblogging!_

YN sat in the dark, dank cell and lightly banged her head against the steel wall behind her. How had she been so stupid?

She and Carol had been called to Arago-7 to assist the Hurctarians in their fight against the Pheragots. The peaceful species of Arago-7 were no match for the Pheragots, but with her and Carol's help, the tide had begun to turn. 

Or so they'd thought.

There was no way for either of them to know it was a trap, or that the Pheragots had teamed up with a rogue group of Rajaks. YN had a feeling the Rajaks weren't too smart since they'd accidentally captured the wrong woman during battle. Obviously associated with the Kree, they kept calling her Vers even after multiple attempts on her part to set them straight.

They'd locked her hands into steel traps which were meant to help control Carol's powers, but also did a fairly decent job of keeping her from accessing the depressor that activated the Pym Particles. 

Feeling completely helpless, she knew she had no choice but to wait for Carol to realize that she was missing and track her down. YN almost felt sorry for the Rajaks—and the Pheragots that had been left to deal with Carol's rage once she discovered her girlfriend missing.

Girlfriend.

That term was still fresh and new for YN and it gave her chills every time one of them said it out loud. It even made her giddy to think about it, if she was being honest with herself. YN had no idea how she'd gotten lucky enough to snag the hottest girl in the universe, but she was smart enough to recognize a good thing when she found it.

Their relationship was still in the beginning phases, and with the constant battles they fought across the stars, they didn't have much time for romance but they were trying. There was the occasional dinner on a planet where no one was trying to kill them, and once or twice they'd even managed to find a world with beaches that reminded YN of the Caribbean shores back home.

Those were good memories to focus on while she waited for Carol to come rescue her, but she still felt like a helpless child. What if Carol realized that she was more of a liability than an asset and sent her home?

YN shook her head to clear her thoughts. She was letting the suffocating darkness that enveloped her start to crush her spirit. Everyone had an off day. Tony Stark had been captured by terrorists, Bucky Barnes had been captured by HYDRA—not once, but twice, and even Thor had been captured by Surtur—although he'd only allowed that to happen so he could steal Surtur's crown and potentially stop Ragnarök.

With a groan, she banged her head against the wall again. Her little pep talk wasn't really helping much and she knew she needed to stop depressing herself.

A loud crash above her had her scrambling to her feet. She couldn't be a hundred percent sure, but from the increase in noise from the upper deck she was pretty sure a fight was breaking out. With a smile spreading across her face, she began backing away from where she thought the door was. It had been hours since they'd shoved her into the cell, and after trying to explore every square inch for anything to help her out of her predicament, she'd gotten a bit turned around.

The ship grew quiet again and YN held her breath so she could try to hear a little better. She even closed her eyes as well, even though the room was so dark she couldn't see anything, anyway. But as she squeezed her eyes shut, she noticed a red glow starting to shine through her eyelids.

Opening her eyes, she saw the metal door of her cell start to get brighter as it grew hot enough to begin melting the hinges. A wide smile spread across her face as she waited for Carol to come bursting through to save her.

The metallic bang of the door hitting the floor was almost deafening, but YN barely noticed it as she caught the first glimpse of Carol standing on the other side. With her powers fully activated, she was as bright as any sun YN had seen on her journey through the universe. It was a beautiful sight to behold at any time, but at that moment YN had never been happier to see Carol in her full glory.

"Hello, dear," Carol said with a snarky grin. "Miss me?"

YN went to run into her arms, but at the last minute, she remembered her restraints. With a frown, she held them up and shrugged. "I'd hug you, but my new jewelry isn't all that accommodating."

Carol's eyebrows drew together as she stared at the metal contraptions on YN's hands. "I'm assuming those weren't meant for you."

"Nope. Can you get them off?"

"I could've gotten these off even if they'd put them on me," Carol said as she turned YN's bound hands over in her own to inspect the restraints before crushing the locking mechanism and freeing her.

YN rubbed her wrists to help with circulation for a moment. "Thanks for coming to get me."

Carol reached out to caress YN's cheek. "Of course I came to get you. These assholes can't get away with kidnapping my girlfriend."

With her stomach doing somersaults, YN dropped her head and smiled. "You're not mad. . ."

Lifting YN's chin with her finger, Carol forced her to look her in the eye. "I'm pissed that I didn't notice sooner, but I'm not mad at you. It was obviously a trap, and if they'd succeeded in getting me, I know for a fact you'd have come to rescue me."

"Of course," YN said as her doubts began to slip away.

Carol gently kissed her before nodding toward YN's hand. "Let's get out of here."

YN nodded and hit the button to shrink herself. Carol leaned down and held out a hand for YN to jump into before lifting her onto her shoulder. 

"All set?"

YN slipped into a seam and got herself secure before answering. "Ready when you are."

______________________

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 301 of my writing challenge. I hope you enjoyed it! This prompt made me think of a certain scene from Endgame. . .I won't mention which one since there might still be a few people who haven't seen it yet. But I knew this one was meant for Carol when I read it! Are you surprised the Reader got captured and needed Carol to come rescue her? There's nothing like a good damsel in distress every now and then. These two are so cute together and I love that they're still figuring things out between them. What about you? Are you shipping them yet? I look forward to your comments, and if you enjoyed this story, please consider reblogging!_

Caalsul was every bit as beautiful in the autumn as Carol had told her the first time they'd visited the planet. They were lying in almost the exact same spot as they had been during the summer with one exception—Carol had her head in YN's lap while YN ran her fingers through the short blonde strands.

"I can't believe how different it looks," YN remarked as she looked over at the blackened tree trunks with their brightly colored orange leaves rustling in the breeze. "It's almost like a completely different planet."

"Yeah," Carol agreed with a contented sigh. "I love it here. Almost more than Earth."

YN looked down and met Carol's eye. "Do you miss it?"

"Earth?" When YN nodded, Carol stopped to think for a moment. "Sometimes, I guess. But I love being out here exploring all the different worlds and discovering new secrets about the universe. Earth is just starting to branch out into the universe and it's just so. . ."

"Dull?" YN finished for her.

Carol nodded. "Yeah. That's a good word for it."

YN reached into her pocket and pulled out a small device. "Well, Earth may be dull, but we've got one thing the rest of the universe doesn't have."

"What's that?' Carol asked as her signature 'I'm not the least bit impressed with you' look came over her face.

"Remember when we ran into Thor and the Guardians?"

With her curiosity piqued, Carol sat up and took the device from YN's hand. "I remember."

"Well, you and Quill's mom are about the same age, so I thought you might have the same taste in music."

"This has music on it?" Carol asked as her eyes grew wide with surprise. "Like good music?"

"You seemed to enjoy the songs Quill was playing on the ship, so I asked him to make me a copy."

Carol quickly turned on the device and began scrolling down the tiny screen looking at the song titles. "It's gotta be on here. A guy like Quill would've gone nuts over that movie."

Confused, YN's brow furrowed. "What movie? What song?"

Scrunching up her nose in giddy delight, Carols fisted her hands and gave them a shake as she let out an excited "Yes." Tapping the screen, she closed her eyes and waited for the sound of waves to begin followed by the quiet strumming of an acoustic guitar.

YN recognized the song immediately and knew exactly which movie Carol was referring to. As a kid, she'd watched _Top Gun_ a thousand times and had even owned the soundtrack. Otis Redding's _Sittin' On the Dock of the Bay _was a classic and as YN closed her eyes, she could picture the scene with Tom Cruise and Kelly McGillis listening to it.

She waited until the song had ended before speaking since she could tell how much Carol needed to hear the music. "I'm not surprised that _Top Gun_ is a favorite of yours."

"What?" Carol asked with a smirk. "Just because I was a pilot?"

YN pursed her lips and cocked her head.

"Okay, okay," Carol relented with an epic eye roll. "Who didn't have a crush on Tom Cruise back then?"

Chuckling, YN had to agree. "You know, they were supposed to release a sequel right before the Snap."

"Wait, are you joking?"

She shook her head. "Nope. It probably got scrapped seeing as how Tom Cruise got blipped." She shrugged her shoulders. "But who knows? Now that everyone's back, they might go ahead and finish it."

"We're going back home if they do," Carol stated matter-of-factly. "I don't care who's trying to take over the universe—I'm not missing that movie."

YN threw her head back and started laughing. "You're hilarious."

"Yeah, but you love me," Carol quipped before she realized what she'd just said.

YN's smiled faltered for just a moment before she reached out to frame Carol's face with her hands. "I do, you know."

"I do, too," Carol said softly. "I hadn't planned on it, but then I met you and it was like I'd always been waiting for you."

YN was having a hard time believing what she was hearing. Carol was saying everything she'd ever wanted to hear, but it seemed too good to be true. "I've been searching for you my entire life. I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and all of this is going to be some elaborate dream I've been having. . ."

"If it's a dream, then we're having the same one," Carol interrupted with a lopsided grin. She stared deep into her lovers eyes before letting out a long breath. "I love you, YN."

"I love you, too," YN said just before she leaned in and kissed the only woman she'd ever love.

______________________

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 314 of my writing challenge. I hope you enjoyed it! I don't know how many of you are Top Gun fans, but that's one of my favorite movies of all times! When I found out that the Flerken was named Goose, I knew Captain Marvel was going to be one of my favorite movies! I fell in love with Otis Redding's song watching that movie and to this day, it's still my favorite, so I let Carol borrow it for this fic. I'm also so excited about the Top Gun sequel and I'll be there on opening night just as if it's a Marvel movie! What did you think about the Reader's gift? It's true that Carol and Meredith would be close in age, so it would make sense for them to share a love of music. And of course, Quill would be more than willing to share! How would you feel about a little team-up for the last part of this story? Especially with it being the last prompt in the challenge? I've got an idea that I think might just work. . . I look forward to your comments, and if you enjoyed this story, please consider reblogging!_

"Are you sure you're ready to go back?" YN asked as she glanced over at the new friend she and Carol had made a few weeks back.

"No," Gamora said with a huff.

Carol gave her a sympathetic look. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I remember when I first started to get my memories back. It's hard being around people who expect you to act a certain way. . ."

"I know," Gamora interrupted sharply. She cast an apologetic look at Carol. "I'm sorry. I know you're just trying to help."

YN laid a hand on Gamora's arm. "You're more than welcome to hang with us for a little longer. We can contact Quill and tell him not to come."

Gamora squared her shoulders and stared straight ahead. "No, I've made up my mind. These people are my family."

Carol gave YN a hesitant look before turning back to Gamora. "You're not the same woman they knew. There's nothing that says you have to. . ."

Gamora gave Carol a look that had the blonde shutting up immediately. "After what happened to Thanos, I wasn't sure where I fit in anymore. I promised myself that I'd go out on my own and figure out what kind of person I'd become. . ."

"And?" YN asked when it became obvious that Gamora wasn't going to finish her thought.

"Everyone I talked to spoke of the bond I had with those morons," Gamora spat. "It's the general consensus throughout the universe that they're a bunch of morons. Did you know that?"

Carol grimaced and lifted one shoulder in a half-shrug. "They do a decent job guarding the galaxy."

"And they're obviously lost without me." Gamora rolled her eyes. "They've been following me from planet to planet since they left Earth. They're not going to give up until they find me, so I might as well stop running." She looked at YN with a smile before turning to Carol. "Fighting alongside you two has been a pleasure. This is how sisters should work together."

"You'll always be one of our sisters," YN said as she pulled the formidable woman into a hug, much to her surprise. She pulled back and looked Gamora in the eye. "Now it's time to finally form some bonds with your other sister. I know Nebula misses you, and she'll be glad to have you back."

The sound of a ship entering the atmosphere drew their attention away from one another.

"You can still go if you want," Carol whispered out of the side of her mouth. "I can cause a distraction. . ."

Gamora shook her head and laughed.

The Benatar touched down and the cargo doors opened to reveal the Guardians of the Galaxy—with the addition of a hugely-grinning God of Thunder.

"There she is," Thor exclaimed loudly as he slapped Quill on the back. "I knew we'd find her eventually."

YN noticed Tony's old friend with her fingers intertwined with Thor's. Her name was on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't remember it for the life of her. YN knew she and Tony had been close, so she was glad to see that she'd found some happiness after his death.

As the crew of the Milano greeted Gamora, YN slipped her hand into Carol's and gave it a squeeze. She'd also found happiness amidst all the chaos and strife, and she couldn't be happier about that. Glancing over at her love, she wasn't surprised to see Carol already looking at her. 

YN remembered the first time she'd ever seen Carol Danvers on that train so long ago. She'd made a huge impression on her young mind, and throughout all the years, YN had had one goal in mind—become a superhero like the woman on the train. She'd taken the steps necessary to garner the training she'd need, but it wasn't until she'd met Carol again that she'd finally reached her goal. She owed Carol Danvers everything, but all Carol wanted was her love—and that was something she didn't mind giving at all.

** _~ The End ~_ **

______________________

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 365 of my writing challenge. I hope you enjoyed it! Well, this is the end. . .not only for this story, but for the Prompt Challenge as well. I finished Chubby!Thor's story before the deleted scene of Tony's death was released and we found out for sure that Gamora was alive. I didn't want to change the ending of that story, so I thought it would be fun to do a little cross-over and bring the Guardians of the Galaxy into this story. The prompt was for a character to reach their goal, and there were a lot of them to do that in this fic. Quill found Gamora, Gamora figured out who she was, and the Reader finally felt like the superhero she'd always wanted to be. . .with the added benefit of dating Captain Marvel! I also reached my goal as well, which is something to celebrate. This has been an amazing journey and for those of you who've been with me since the beginning, you deserve a pat on the back! It wasn't easy to write all of these stories and post them every single day, but knowing I had your support kept me going even when it seemed as though I couldn't go on any longer. Your feedback and love has meant more to me than I can ever say! Thank you so much for staying with me throughout the year and I can't wait to share my other ideas with you! As always, I look forward to your comments, and if you enjoyed this story, please consider reblogging!_


End file.
